venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Muffin's Bakery
'''Muffin's Bakery '''is a Season One episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob and his friends visit a small town known as Volcano Town. Terrence is confused as there is an abundance of everything, except humans. There were shooters, oozes, crawlers, and also some cannibals. "Oh my gosh, Robert do you think that some of the Clip supportes are here", asked Terrence. Robert told him that they are probably all dead, so that it's unlikely. Guys, look a bakery! Terrence pointed out at the distance. Terrence, you know that we don't really have time to do stuff here. Robert told him. Robert, please! I'm hungry! Terrence begged. Yeah, Robert let's go! Tyler tells Robert. Robert ends up agreeing and they go to the bakery. Inside, there were crawlers making donuts and cider. Huh, Crawler bake sale. All proceeds go to real crawlers, Robert read. Welcome to our parlor, dearie~ Are you intrested in some crawler pastries? All proceeds go to real crawlers! Okay! Terrence told the crawler lady in front. The Donuts and Cider is currently 99999999999999999999999999999999999999 peridots, she explained. Um... we don't have that money. Tyler told her. It's alright, dearie~, she told her. Robert asked what else there was, and he was told there were croissants and bread that was also the same price as the donuts. Well, guys, we can't eat here. Okay.... They responded as they left. Outside, there were crawlers and cobwebs everywhere. Oh God, Robert said as he got caught in a web. Wait what?, Terrence asked when he just fell into a web. Oh Lordie, Tyler yelled as ran backwards and tripped on a web. Ahhuhuhuh~ The crawler lady from the front giggled. Did you hear what the Dlabs told me? They said a human is coming through... I heard they hate crawlers, they like to murder them, they had murdered many things.. It's even rumored that they killed Clip. I hate to see such great cake ingredients go to waste, but rotten ingredients can be just disposed. Oh well, hello Robert Jacob. I'm Muffin, and I'm gonna have to discard you. Wait, what... Robert said before a bunch of crawlers came crawling at him. They bit at him and the others. Ahhhuhuh, dearie~ It's time to pay.... she said. Suddenly crawlers with guns start firing at him, but Robert breaks free. Hey, um can you help us? Tyler asked. Robert ran and untied them. Ahuhuhuhhuhuh, why haven't you died? Wait a minute... it's lunch! I have to feed my pet, she said. What? Robert said as he began to draw out a blade. Suddenly, a giant Cupcake-Crawler hybrid attacks. It climbs in attack of Robert, but he throws a blade at it. The blade killed the pet and it fell down. Oh..? Well, I'll have to incinerate you then, she said as she went to burn him up. Suddenly, Tyler stabbed her with a large stick. They ran away and stole some peridots from the bakery. Suddenly a group of Crawlers, Cannibals and Ooze came and attacked. Tyler, you'll need to hold them back. Tyler went there and stabbed an Ooze. The death distracted everyone and it let them run away. Later, a robot policeman came to pursue him for murder, and Terrence blew him up. Suddenly, the bricks crumbled into white acetone peroxide. Wait, I'll activate this Acetone and the'll blow up! He went and activated the Acetone and it blew up the entire Town. Before it blew up, They escaped on a lava riverboat to Flakerot. Later, when they got to Flakerot, Tyler found out that they snached 10 million peridots and were officially rich! Allusions Category:Episodes Category:Season One